FairyTail Nights
by TwistedimaginatioN7
Summary: In the Modern Age of Fiore, Magnolia City will once more become a bloody battle ground for the Holy Grail Wars. Jellal Fernedes and his servant Scarlet Saber, must now fight to save the city from turning into oblivion.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a Fairy tail X Fate/Stay Night crossover and also my first Fanfic so go easy on it**

**Disclaimer****: i do not own this Mashima and Type-moon does**

**Prologue**

The Holy Grail: the ancient omnipotent force that can grant any wish into existence. 300 years ago, the three great families of magic, Heartfilia, Dreyar, and Vermillion, discovered the grail and its holy power on the continent of Fiore. Once word got out of such a discovery, Mages from over the world journey to the small continent in hopes of fulfilling their own desires. Battles were fought; wars were wage, and the once peaceful nation of Fiore turn into a battleground. In order to prevent the war for the grail from escalating into more bloodshed, the great sages of each family created the Holy Grail Wars. Every 100 years, in the city of Magnolia, the grail choices seven worthy mages to compete for its power. Each mage is bestowed the command of a heroic spirit called the servants. As every century passes, mages with the greatest desire for the grail, compete in a grand battle royal with their servants. The last one standing gains the right to use the Grail.

In the Modern Age of Fiore, Magnolia City will once more become a bloody battle ground. The Third Holy Grail War has begun.

* * *

><p>Magnolia city, a large metropolitan area filled with skyscrapers and high rises. It inhabitants go about their days as simple beings, unaware of the true face of the world. In the middle of the city stood Kardia Cathedral, an old church that has seen many weddings and funerals alike. Older then the city itself, the gothic landmark stood proudly through the starless sky with grandeur.<p>

On the rooftop of the cathedral, stood a young handsome man dressed in a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest followed with one of his sleeves longer than the other and a white scarf flowing in the wind. He amusingly watches over the citizens of Magnolia with great interest. He saw many things, vendors selling their wares, kids enjoying their youth, and lovers embracing each other. The young man gave a sigh and started to reminisce of another time long ago. Not long after, rain started to pour and all his intriguing sights disappear in a sea of umbrellas. He gave another sigh but didn't budge from his spot as it rain harder.

Several feet below the ground was the Magnolia subway system, a grand transit of trains roaring through there tunnels. At a particular station, strangely desolate, was a girl with blonde hair sitting on the bench. She wore a white tan-top with a heart symbol up front followed by a short collar vest and a skirt. She sat on the bench waiting patient while jingling her odd collection of keys.

Finally the last train appears, and its only passenger came through. The lone passenger had spiky black hair with a tint of azure and wore a white long coat with black cargo pants. No long after he left the train that he notices the out of place girl at the station.

The girl smirks to herself as her prey fell into her trap. She grasps one of her keys and utters a phrase.

"Reality Marble: Crimson Starlight"

As she utter the phase, her target reel back to escape but it was too late, he was already ensnared in her clutches

The man on top of the cathedral who stood in silence realizes his time had come. He gazes at the stars one more time and disappears.

Running through the street, was an unlucky student in his first year of college. His cram school had ended late and he was at risk of miss the train. He ran through the rain and into the station in hopes of still catching his ride. As he enters the terminal, there was a rumbling noise and the walls of the once bright station turn blood red. The student was now lost in a twisted dimension of crimson and chaos.

Confuse and lost, he aimlessly walk forward blindly into the fray. Suddenly, he heard voices, faint but hearable. The student then quickens his pace and trudge through the unrealistic environment where he eventually came upon a scene

The blonde hair girl finishes taunting her prey and snaps her fingers. Behind her, appeared the young man that was previously on the rooftops, now with a more satisfying grin of bloodlust. He gave a loud roar as his hands became enveloped in radiant flames. The man with the white coat prepared for a fight as he stared down his foe. He slap his fist into his palm and out came a cascade of ice that took the form of a long white lance. The two males took on a battle stance and lunge toward each other.

The student had witness something unbelievable as if it was a dream. On that rainy day in Magnolia city, the unlucky Jellal Fernandes had his once simple life turn-up side down. He will always remember this day as the day his life change forever.


	2. The First Night

**Disclaimer: own by Mashima and Type-moon**

**AN: the first chapter of my crossover Fanfic, enjoy :) **

**(edit) i tried to edit as much of the grammar error as i could so it should be easier to read.**

**Chapter One: The First Night**

In one of Magnolia city's subway stations, Jellal Fernandes, lost and confuse, try to navigate the chaotic landscape he find himself trapped in. He already knew that the train was long gone, but something compelled him to keep moving forward into the red mist. As he moved his body, he heard voices coming from the end of the subway platform.

There Jellal saw two strange people, a blonde haired girl and an azure-tinted black haired man. They both were standing opposite of each other in a confronting manner. Jellal bolted behind a column and began to listen in to their conversation

"Geez, did you have to go through such an extent to trap me here. " The man with black hair said first with a calm but annoyed expression.

"Well it's not every day I can catch a servant off guard and out in the open like this. This is an opportunity I couldn't let pass by." the girl respond in a cheerful manner

"Oi, you should know that the Holy Grail War hasn't begun yet. The judges were very adamant that there wouldn't be any fighting until all seven of us have been summoned."

"Yep that may be true, but that doesn't mean I cannot collect data on my opponents. The Grail War is all about information and secrecy. The more you know about your opponent and the less they know about yourself, are both very critical factors in obtaining victory."

The girl then started to taunt her opponent. "Aw, what a shame though. I was really hoping to also catch your master too. It would have been ideal to analyze the both of you for future conflicts. He must very incompetent if he allows his servant to walk into a trap like this"

"Don't you dare talk trash about my master" he replied in a serious tone. "My master wouldn't stoop so low as to use a Reality Marble to trap someone like this."

Hiding in the corner was Jellal, who overheard their conversation, had bewilderment written over his face and start to ponder about the whole situation.

"Holy Grail War, Servants, and Reality Marble, What are they talking about? He whispers to himself as he watches intently. He already though about dialing for help but to his dismay his phone had no connection. Fear had started to run over his face.

The Blonde girl suddenly held her hand up in the air.

"Well, no need to delay any longer. Let get this started, shall we?"

Snap

"Archer"

A glowing red light radiated behind her and blinded the room with intensity. Out of nowhere, appears another man wearing vintage clothing.

"What just happen?" a surprise Jellal said as he saw another strange person take center stage. He took a closer look and notice that the young man wore very old-fashion clothing. The Medieval Fiore outfit and the old scarf around his neck, made the man look somewhat out of place, a fact that was reaffirmed by his odd strawberry pink hair. While Jellal found the man's pink hair to be strange, he wasn't one to talk with his own unusual blue hair and his odd tattoo on his face.

"Go Archer; show this insolent fool your power."

Archer stood there with a displeased look on his face. "Oi, lady my name isn't Archer, get it right for the last time, its Na ….."

Before he could finish his sentence, he met a furious punch to the face by his companion

"How many time do I have to tell you, don't casually say your real name to the enemy. I will be at a disadvantage if they find out which heroic spirit you are" the girl yelled as she slap her servant silly.

"Ouch, Okay I get it lady, my name is Archer "squeamish the pink hair servant with tear in his eyes.

"And one more thing its Master Heartfilia not lady, got that you barbarian."

"Hmm, Heartfilia, now this is a surprise" Said the black hair man with curiosity. "Well as much as I like to watch this lover's quarrel, I don't have the time to spare to deal with you guys." The man with the white coat slaps his fist into his palm. Energy radiated from his body as he concentrated with all his might.

"Ice-make: Gungnir"

The cascade of ice that surrounded his arm, created a large frozen spear. The weapon was elaborately design and smooth despite its composition of ice. The spear had a good reach as it stood almost as tall as its wielder and its blade was sharpened enough that it could easily cut off any limbs or appendages.

"Huh, so you're the Lancer-type servant. Well it doesn't matter what class you are, I more intrigue in your ability to use Ice magic. It actually ironic that your elements is the exact opposite of my Servant's own."

Archer gave out a huge roar as his hand became enveloped by burning flames. He seems very happy that there was a chance to fight someone as he bolted towards his opponent with fury

"I am seriously burning up"

Lancer raised his own spear and charged head long into Archer.

Jellal would have considered this a nightmare by the looks of things. Several impossible events just happen right in front of his eyes. He gazed at the duel between the two servants and gave in to his fear of running away.

"This is crazy, flaming hands, ice summoning, I need to get out of here." He tried to find an escape route but then notices that the red midst still deterred him from finding a clear cut way. He didn't want to be caught into this madness and opted to stay in hiding until it was over.

Archer and Lancer were evenly matched; both of them could not gain an advantage over other. As fire exploded and ice cracked, the two warriors prepared to end this little fight.

Archer clenches his hands together as he charged up his ultimate attack.

"Wait Archer, you give your identity away if you use that spell" scream the girl at her Servant, but it was too late.

"Hidden Fire Form-Crimson Lotus: Unlimited Dragon Blades"

The inferno rose up into the air and thousands of flaming blades were materializing above Archer. When all of the thousand blades of flames were finish, he launches them all at once at his target. Like a sea of endless arrows raining down from the heavens, his flaming swords all crashed into Lancer with heavy force.

The attack was so massive, that Jellal mistakenly thought an earthquake had happen. To avoid the very earth rumbling, he curled up and waited for the chaos to be over. He was in terror, the situation was a nightmare.

As the flame dies down, Archer and his master look anxiously in hopes of obtaining their long plotted out victory

But Lancer quietly destroyed that hope as he rises from the mist unharmed. Though he had a serious face, he seems reserved to not drag out this fight. Unlike his two attackers, the Servant abides by the rules and the codes of honor with his life. He had wasted too much time with them and had to escape somehow.

As he ponders on what to do next, Lancer was unaware that something was out of place until Archer couldn't help but spurt it out.

"W-w-why did you just strip all your cloths away just now?"

Lancer, who didn't notice, was wearing nothing but his boxers. He had stripped his white coat and blue shirt without realizing it.

"What, where is my clothes?" his serious face turn into shock and confusion.

"So, he a pervert, that was unexpected" said the girl.

While she was amuse by Lancer's quirks, she notices that her Servant had a confuse expression in his face. Archer seem to have caught an unusual scent as he continuously sniff with his nose.

"I didn't realize this before but someone else is here, I can smell it"

Jellal, in hearing Archer's words, accidentally took a gasp of surprise for a quick second before he held his own mouth tightly. But it was too late; the Servant heard the sound and shifted his gaze towards the pillar.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist" He smashed the column with his bare hands to reveal the once hidden Jellal.

"What are you doing here" question Archer to Jellal

" Crap, someone else was in the reality marble but that impossible I made sure that it only capture the servant" the girl said in disbelief.

Lancer took this opportunity into his favor. He readies his frozen lance and launched it straight at the girl

Archer was caught unaware. As his master life was in peril, He quickly cried out to her.

"LUCY, WATCH OUT"

The spear flied straight at the unaware master who was caught off guard by the appearance of the intruder. Her life would end before her desire could be realized. Was this the end of Lucy Heartfilia?

No, Lancer intentionally missed, he will abide by the rules of the competition till the end. He had instead aim for the invisible shiny globe that stood next to her.

"It took me a while but I finally found the center of this distortion"

The spear impaled the globe that was causing the crimson chaos. Not long after, it flickered and exploded into a gigantic flash of red lights and particles. The once distorted sea of red faded back to the old subway wall and concrete.

The girl, Lucy, would have been caught in the explosion if it weren't for the quick arrival of her Servant that shielded her from the blast.

"Are you happy now, you got to experience the power of another servant and now you know how powerful they all are. " Archer said while pushing back the roaring flames from engulfing his precious master.

Lucy was in terror but the smooth words of her Servant calm her down. "It was a disappointment but I got what I needed from him."

Jellal, who noticing that he was back at the station, took this chance to run away. But not long before he started that he was stop by Lancer, who blocks his only escape route.

"My sincerest apologies master, I was caught up in a scuffle with another Master and Servant. But now we have another problem to deal with"

Jellal soon found his feet frozen on to the platform of the station, unable to move. "Crap, what is this." In desperation, He tried to break the ice encasing him but to no avail was he successful. Jellal looks up at the black-haired man as he converse with some invisible entity.

"You want me too….. But Master, isn't that too extreme…No, that not what I meant... (Sigh)Yes I will comply with your orders." Lancer seemed reluctant to carry out his master's wishes, but he knew that it had to be done. The Grail Wars must be kept a secret from the regular people, and anyone who finds out must be eliminated.

"Sorry about this, but your just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Lancer said as he turn to a frighten Jellal. "Well rules are rules"

Jellal then felt a piercing pain in his stomach; the Servant had stabbed him with his frozen spear. He felt his blood tricking down as his wound open more. Falling down as he clenches tightly, Jellal's eyes were growing darker as his life drained away.

"I am I really going to die like this?"


	3. Calm before the Storm

**AN: Enjoy and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own this Mashima and Type-moon does**

**Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm**

Lucy Heartfilia began to analyze the battle that had just taken place between Archer and Lancer. She knew her plans to trap the Servant in order to judge his fighting level didn't go according to plan. First off, her idiotic servant may have accidentally revealed his true identity when he used the Unlimited Dragon Blades spell. The second was that the fight was interrupted by an innocent bystander who was trapped in her Reality Marble. Because of him, she was caught off guard and Lancer manages to escape.

"Aww, Curse my rotten luck, I didn't get any useful information about that servant." she agonized in despair. "Agh, if you actually fought harder then maybe he would have revealed a bit more."

Her own Servant, Archer however wasn't paying attention to her as he averted his gaze to the half-dead body lying on the subway platform

"Hey Lucy, we should really help him out, he still alive and breathing."

"Why should I, it his fault for getting caught up into the Reality Marble and ruining my genius plan. Besides, he must have witness everything, about magic and about the war, by the rules we have to eliminate him."

Her Servant turned towards her with a calm but cheerful expression. "We already broke the rules once, would it hurt to break it again. I know my master would want to save him regardless of the consequences"

Lucy blush at the remark and gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, let see his wounds"

* * *

><p>Jellal Fernandes found himself in a pitch black void. He drifted back and forth within the space as he stared forward into nothingness<p>

Then flashes of picture came rushing into Jellal's head causing him agony. He felt a burning sensation in his brain as violent and crude images flowed in and out. Images of Kardia Cathedral burning down in flames, to his own school being envelop in a gigantic inferno. Even images of his past as a slave for the R-system, emerged in his brain. He tried to push those images out of his head as best as he could. Then at the center of the flashing images stood a woman with scarlet hair and metallic armor, unfazed by the carnage around her.

Jellal…

Then finally familiar voices awoken him from the nightmare

Jellal….

He awoke, gasping for what little air he could breathe. He suddenly realizes that he was in his own bed, back at his apartment complex.

"Eh man, are you ok, you don't look so dandy"

"Nyan, Wally is right, you look pale, Jellal."

Jellal notices his two neighbors watching him intently with concern. One of them, he recognize as Wally Buchanan, a very blocky person who always wore a hat and sunglasses wherever he went. The other was Millianna, a girl with a cat-like appearance and personality.

"Ugh, when did I get back from my recitation class" Jellal said in a groggy state as he tried to remember the events of last night.

"If I had to guess, maybe around 1:00 in the mourning" a voice replied in the distance. "Geez, I told you not to sign up and take that night class, not when you been juggling a full-time job on the side" added another voice with a hash tone.

Two men enter the room to check on their fellow neighbors, one of them was a short dark-skinned man with light blonde hair and the other was a tall muscular man with black hair and a turban drape over his head.

"Sho, Simon, what are you guys doing here?"

"We all heard your screaming voice in the middle of the night and woke everyone up. Damn it Jellal, I have exam tomorrow and you just screwed up my sleep cycle" angrily stated by Simon.

Aw don't say that Simon, you were so concern about him, you nearly broke the door to get here." teased Millianna

"Shut up" yelled Simon in embarrassment

"He was so scared that something might have happen to you" she said as she winked at Jellal

"Damn you Millianna, don't go making things up"

"I know I was scared shitless by your screaming when I heard it" sarcastically replied Sho

"You need to be dandier with your screaming or the ladies will avoid you" Wally reply

"Thanks guys, I am alright, but we all have classes tomorrow so all of us better get some sleep" Jellal said as he tries to shoo away his visitors out of his apartment.

"Ok, we get it; just don't scream like that again"

"Nyan, yeah Jellal don't worry us again."

"It isn't dandy at all"

Jellal smile as the four people left his apartment. He, Sho, Millianna, Simon, and Wally all grew up as slave for R-system a long time ago. He didn't remember much about his life as a slave or anything about R-system, only that he and his friends had to help each other to survive the harsh experience. After all the slaves were liberated by the Fiore government, the friends all decided to stick together like one big family. At first it was hard but luck was on their side when they receive sponsorship and compensation money from the government. With the money and help receive from them; He and his friends got the opportunity to go to school. But even then, they lived on the border lines of poverty and were always tight on cash. He and Simon had to take on full time jobs to sustain their living condition while taking college classes. Wally, who was also taking these classes have been struggling to keep his grades up, and both Sho and Millianna were busy trying to do good in high school. But despite the hardships, they still manage without much problem.

Jellal lay in his bed, puzzled. He pulls his hand on his chest to where he thought the stab wound would have been. He felt restless about the event pertaining to his experience.

"What that just a dream, me getting stuck in that weird world and getting stab."

The events felt so unreal, that Jellal question if it even happen. The red chaotic world, the girl with golden blonde hair, the raven haired man with the frozen spear, the other man who summoned fire, all of it seem to have been in his head. Maybe Simon was right, he had been busy lately and that he been pushing himself too much. He needed rest.

* * *

><p>On the roof top of Jellal apartment complex, Archer and Lucy stood there observing Jellal condition.<p>

"He should be fine now, I heal his wound up to the point where even a scar is not visible" said Lucy to her servant "I couldn't really erase all of his memories, but it looks like he thinks that the fight between you and Lancer was just a dream."

"That Lancer guy was seriously stronger then I thought, I can't wait to fight him again" her servant said excitedly as he pump his fist together. "I am seriously burning up"

"Cool down dragon breath, we can't risk getting in trouble with the judges again "Lucy replied to her bravado companion. "We have to lay low and wait for the remaining three servants to be summon."

"Aw really I want to fight somebody strong and beat them up"

"Well until all seven Servant are summon, the Holy Grail Wars won't officially begin and if we attack anybody now I may get stuck with a penalty"

The master then looks at the back of her hand that had a strange red symbol etched in her skin.

"We cannot afford to lose one of these right now"

* * *

><p>Lancer came to greet his master and apologies about his tardiness. He was standing in a dark room of some rich mansion, talking to a dark figure in the back. In his life, Lancer had always been a reserve and calm person, he had a certain air around him of a friendly and fun-loving gentlemen. But he was also prone to anger especially when it came to rich arrogant aristocrat-like people. Such word could describe his master, but as a Servant he would not dare to go against him. He could only love his master and serve him unconditionally as with any other Servant<p>

"Ah, Lancer welcome back" proclaim a shadowy figure. "I am happy to say that my people were able to identify the master you fought"

"If I heard correctly" proclaimed Lancer "She is a member of the Heartfilia family, one of the three great noble houses of magic. Even if I am not from this time line, those three families were still very prominent back then."

"Well according to my sources, she is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the current head, Jude Heartfilia. But it looks like she participate in this war on her own accord not her families. I even heard that she stole the servant meant for her father to control and ran away to compete in the Holy Grail Wars."

Lancer felt a heavy disapproval towards the girl, maybe it was just the fact that women from his timeline were refrain from being so rebellious and un-lady like. But his true feelings were more of concern about the girl's actions and motive.

"What would compel such a young girl to enter this death match?" Lancer said to himself out of curiosity.

"Who knows why, maybe she has daddy issues and want to prove that she is strong and independent or something along that line" his master rudely stated without caring. "But her magical power is very strong; I heard rumors that she is the strongest Heartfilia mage in the last three hundred years of their history. It would be unwise to underestimate her."

"Yes master, I will keep that in mind the next time we meet."

"Oh, one more thing Lancer, there been a regrettable occurrence"

The Servant turns back toward his master to hear what he had to say.

"The guy that witnesses your fight with Archer is somehow still alive."

"What!" Lancer said in disbelief "There is no way he could have survive a wound like that?"

"It appears that Heartfilia saved his life for some reason. But the problem right now is that some ordinary kid knows about the Grail Wars, in compliance with the rules we must kill him. If the judges caught wind of this, it will pose a problem for us and the other Masters."

The shadowy figure then gave out his order "Lancer, find him and make sure to kill him properly this time."

"Yes Master" Lancer replied obediently.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: i was going to try and introduce Erza in this chapter but it didn't happen, but she will be in the next one.<strong>


	4. Scarlet Saber

**AN: Enjoy and please review :) there actually a lot of OC in this story**

**Disclaimer: i do not own this Mashima and Type-moon does**

**Chapter 3: Scarlet Saber**

The breezy autumn skies glitter the atmosphere as Jellal took the metro to his school. His mind was still fresh of the strange dream he had last night. Usually, Jellal wasn't a believer of supernatural occurrences or mystic arts into the unknown, but he felt that there was something out of place.

"Nah, it must have been just a dream" he said with reassurance.

During his time as a slave worker, Jellal always prayed for a miracle to happen. Every night he would look upon a star from his rigid cell, and begged for help. But nothing ever happen, his wishes fell to deaf ears as he and his friends were treated poorly.

Millianna had always scold Jellal for his disbelief in the existence of higher power and tried to convince him that their still good in this world, but he wouldn't hear of it. He couldn't believe in anything other than himself.

Jellal arrived at his campus, The Fairy Tail University of Fiore, faster than expected that mourning. He looks at the old school ground with much nostalgia, as he walks toward his destination.

* * *

><p>"Damn another 75%, this class is bogus I tell you" Simon said with an unpleasant face. "Ugh, I guess I have to try better at the next exam"<p>

"Ah Simon, you have to be Dandier with your handwriting to get a totally dandy grade in life" Said Wally, who was sitting next to him.

"You not one to talk with your 60%" retorted Simon.

"Well…. Hey Jellal, what was your grade?" said Wally as he change the subject.

Jellal laid his paper on the table for all his friends to see. When Wally and Simon took a look at it, their faces lit up in pure disbelief.

"99%, you lucky bastard" they yelled while looking at the number on Jellal's paper.

"That a super dandy grade" Wally said depressingly as he look at his own grades.

"Well that a genius for you, being able to pass classes without a sweat" Simon retorted jealously.

"Come on guys, this class isn't that hard" Said Jellal trying to encourage his friends "you just need to try a little harder."

"Ugh, that doesn't sound so dandy"

* * *

><p>"Wow Lucy, so this is Fairy Tail University, it so huge" Archer shouted with enthusiasm, "Man, modern day buildings are so amazing"<p>

"Not so loud, you idiot" yelled Lucy as she gives her Servant the elbow drop followed by putting him in a death lock "and it not Lucy, its Master Heartfilia, you got that dragon breath."

"Ouch, sorry my bad, Master. Won't happen again" cried Archer in agony. "By the way, why are we here in the first place?"

"This is where my familiar said to meet up, it choice this place specifically, since the college ground is always crowded." Explain Lucy as she released her Servant from her death lock. "It told me that it found something very important, that why we are here and waiting"

"A familiar, huh" Archer said with curiosity "What does it look like"

"Just wait and see, my dear Servant"

Jellal, Simon, and Wally finish their classes with sighs and reliefs. They had spent the better part of a day listen to an old man lecturing about psychology which to them was extremely boring.

"Damn, that geezer was mumbling through the whole lecture, did you guys understand a single word today" complain Simon.

Wally declared with pride "Nope, I fell asleep and had the most dandiful dream I ever had, I met the dandiest girl ever and…"

"More like perverted dreams" his friend interrupted at Wally's comment.

Jellal walked behind them and amused over their conversation. College had so far been a breeze for him that sometimes he felt sorry for Simon and Wally. They both tried very hard but still had some academic problems. As he reaches in his pocket, Jellal notice that he forgot something important.

"Umm guys go without me back to the complex, I apparently drop my train pass in the classroom"

Simon was clearly displeased by Jellal's forgetfulness but he kept calm.

"Agh, ok but be back before dinner, Millianna is cooking for us tonight and she wants all of us for dinner. So don't be late or I will seriously kick your ass."

"Yeah, it not dandy to…"

"Enough with the dandiness, it doesn't make any sense" Simon interrupted Wally with clear annoyance.

Jellal nodded and sprint back to the campus as he separated from his friends. He arrived 20 minutes later at his classroom, where he found his lost trains pass in the corner. He felt relieved since without his pass he would had to pay for a regular ticket.

Suddenly an ominous presence swooped down at Jellal and slammed him in his chest, nearly knocking him out of the window. He couldn't see his assailant but he felt the killing intent either way.

"Tch, so you still alive, I sorry to say this but you were probably better off dead in that tunnel" proclaimed a voice that Jellal recognized

He looks up and saw the black haired man with the white coat. The same person he saw in that subway tunnel last night. He was the one who could manipulate ice and the one who stabed him in the chest with his frozen spear.

"Who are you?"

Lancer didn't bother to answer; he had to eliminate the target before it starts to became a problem. He kept his cold stare at Jellal and summons his weapon, ready for use.

"Ice-make: Gungnir"

Jellal witness again, the frozen lance that stabbed him. He quench in fear of a second, realizing that the whole event was real. What on earth was going on?

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting on an outdoor bench near the campus. She was very impatient since her familiar was late. Her servant on the other hand was enjoying himself as he ran around like an idiot at the nearby playground for kids. Lucy sighed at the fact that he was so childish.<p>

Then a mysterious figure sat next to her and waited for a reply.

"Gemini, you guys are late again." Lucy said as she took a glance at her familiar.

The Gemini twins were Lucy's special familiars that could transform flawlessly into any person they came in contact with. She had sent them to infiltrate the judges in hopes of getting a complete list of the contestants or any other useful information.

"Ah, Master Lucy, we found some interesting information. It all in this paper we found" Gemini said as it took the form of a short old man with bush eyebrows and a small hat.

"I assuming you got this paper from Yajima, the former council member" Lucy said as she recognized the form her familiar was taking.

"Yes, apparently there is currently only four servants that have been summon so far" Gemini spoke as he transform into its original form of two small alien-like creatures with sky-blue colored bodies and two antennas.

"Lancer, Archer, Rider, and Assassin" Said the twin with orange shorts and a frown face.

"Did you guys get the names of the master" Lucy asks very eagerly, as that was the more crucial information.

"Yes it on the back of the page" said the other one with brown pants and a smiley face

Lucy looks behind the paper and saw a list of names that coincide with the names of the servants. She immediately saw her name first stamp next to the word Archer.

Unfortunately, the other three names where written in a foreign language that Lucy couldn't read. She sighed at this turn of events with her hopes dashed away.

"Ah Lucy, we forgot to tell you something" one of the twins spoke.

"Is about that college student with a tattoo on the right side of the face, the one you saved last night" the other said.

"Huh, what did you find out" Lucy said with a surprise look.

"Well, when you contacted us about his tattoo, we sneaked into the Archives and found something interesting" Gemini #1 spoke as he reveal another piece of paper to Lucy.

There on the paper, Lucy recognized the sketch symbol as the same one she found on that blue haired man. At first she thought it was just another gang tattoo, but she was curious since it was very welled designed and different from regular tattoos. His markings felt so different that she even asks Gemini to investigate the matter.

"Apparently that symbol on this guy's face it the Mark of Titania, the Fairy Queen." Gemini #2 said as both of them danced around.

Lucy face went pale when she heard those words. She had heard about it before and she shiver at the sight of the marking on the paper.

"Titania, it can't be"

* * *

><p>Jellal tried desperately to outrun his assailant to no avail. The black haired man was clearly faster than he was, but Jellal was lucky that he dodge every ice spear that was thrown at him.<p>

Lancer was clearly at a disadvantage in such closed environment. Since the corridors of the hallways were so narrow, he had a harder time swinging his weapon without it striking the wall. Despite this he still had the power of magic that could help him.

"Ice-make: Floor"

Jellal's luck ran out as his feet slipped on the ice floor that Lancer just cast. He lost his balance and crashed into the floor faced first. As he rushes to get back on his feet, he realized that the ice slowly crept up on him.

"It over" Lancer declared at his victim.

The ice roused up and covered up Jellal whole body in a matter of seconds. He was now immobilized and helpless before his attacker. He couldn't even beg for his life as even his mouth was frozen.

"Crap, I can't move my arms or leg" Jellal thought to himself as his eyes saw Lancer walking towards him. "No, I can't die here; I have friends that I need to see again."

A tear rose out of Jellal eyes before being frozen by the coldness that encased Jellal. He felt as cold as he slowly started to lose his senses starting with his ability to touch. Then he started to lose his eyesight and smell.

Jellal, at his most despairing moment, cried out for help. Never once had he tried until now when he needed it the most.

"Please anybody, i need help"

….

…..

….

"Please, I need help."

…

…

…

…..

"Then I will help you, Master"

…

Jellal heard a mysterious voice as his tattoo burn in a radiant flash of red lights,

"What happening" Lancer said as he reeled back from the flashing lights.

Jellal was released from his frozen prison and then felt a burning sensation on the back of his hand. After a few agonizing moments, a strange mark appeared.

"Don't tell me he also a Master" Lancer cursed as he thrust his ice spear at Jellal.

"Now, leave everything to me" the mysterious voice said again as Lancer's spear was deflected by a blast of air.

The radiant light grew and illuminated the room with a blinding intensity. As the light faded, there stood a young women with scarlet red hair that shine through the darkness. She was clad in heavy armor with a blue skirt on her waist and a pair of black boots for footwear. In her hands was a shiny sword with wing-like protrusions that decorated the hilt. She was about Jellal age, but he could see it in her eyes that she's been victor of many battles in past.

With a quick draw of her blade, she sent a strong strike at Lancer. Caught by surprise by the turn of events, Lancer underestimates the power of her blow and was sent flying out of the building.

"Who are you" Jellal ask the girl with scarlet hair that saved him.

The women turned and smile at Jellal, as if she was relieved that no harm had be done upon him. In a soft tone she replied to the young man.

"I am Titania, but you may call me Saber."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again,if you like this story please review and write any suggestion you may have, it encourages me to write more. I barely got Erza into this story, but it work out in the end<strong>

**Lucy is kinda more like Edo-Lucy in this story.**


	5. The Strongest Servant

**AN: Enjoy and please review :) this took quite a while to write up so i hope you enjoy this fanfic**

**Disclaimer: i do not own this Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Type-moon Owns Fate/Stay Nights**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Strongest Servant<strong>

As Lucy tried to decipher the paper Gemini gave her, Archer noticed something in the winds. His sense of smell was more keen then regular humans and so he caught wind of some disturbance.

"There is a battle going on somewhere in the campus"

His master who sat nearby notice the sudden change in the atmosphere, she could feel the clashes of weapons somewhere in the distance.

"Oh, I am seriously burning up for a battle" Archer yelled with excitement.

* * *

><p>Jellal was speechless: a girl who called herself Saber just saved his life from his attacker. She was like a knight, with her metallic armor and ornamented swords that shine in the amber sunlight. She stood there as his protector with her scarlet hair flowing freely in the wind with a beautiful crimson glow.<p>

"By the way" Saber said as she looks at her master with a soft smile "what is your name."

Jellal was awestruck by the magnificent of her presence but manages to mutter a reply to her.

"Jellal….. Jellal Fernandes"

As she takes note of her master's name, she positions herself in front of Jellal and glared out in the distance.

"Master Jellal, stay behind me, the enemy is still lurking about" she said as she ready her sword.

Lancer barely managed to avoid Saber's powerful attack and landed safely without damaging himself. The recent events have been unfavorable to him. Not only was the man he was sent to kill turn out to be a master, but his servant was a Saber-class, the strongest servant in terms of strength. He thought about retreating from this battle and facing this foe at another time, but he felt that his master would have wanted him to keep fighting.

He frowns upon the idea but decided to test out her strength out of curiosity and continue the fight.

As the debris cleared out, the two Servants stood face to face at one and another. Both were fierce warriors of ages long past and they battle once more.

Lancer decided to make the first move. He ready his signature pose and slammed his fist into his palm.

**"Ice-Make: Hammer"**

A gigantic iceberg hammer materialized above Saber and came crashing down on her with tremendous force.

Saber however used her sword and manages to break the ice construct with its superior sharp blade. The ice hammer that was summoned by Lancer was now broken into many scattered pieces of ice.

"Hmm Ice Magic" Saber noted her opponent's particular style.

Lancer reeled in and prepared for another spell.

**"Ice-Make: Lance"**

Dozens of frozen lances materialized from the palm of his hand and flew towards Saber. The wide range of this attack made dodging it impossible but Saber didn't bother to move, knowing she had this battle in her favor. She stood there and cast her own spell.

**"Requip: Frozen Empress Armor"**

A bright light shined over her body as her armor disappear and a new one took its place. She now wore a light blue plated armor that covers her chest along with a large billowing skirt that draped in the wind. A large azure crown was position on her forehead with wing like protrusion sticking out. Even her swords were replaced in favor of a large claymore that could match Lancer's reach.

The armor took the blunt force from the frozen spears and melted the ice back into water, protecting Saber from any harm.

"Requip magic, that just great" Lancer said as he analysis the new servant's power.

"That correct, I own hundreds of magical armors and weapons that I can easily change into within seconds" Saber stated to her opponents. "I am currently wearing one that can negate your ice magic."

Lancer knew that Saber-class servants had the most magic resistance out of all of them but this new ability seemed a bit overpowering. The tide of the battle now shifted to Saber and Lancer was in a clear disadvantage. The only way to attack her now was through physical combat with his spear.

Suddenly bolts of fire rain down on both of them from the air. The massive inferno rammed into the ground they were standing on, causing great amounts of destruction. Both opponents however caught the surprise attack in time and dodge the array of flames with ease.

"AH HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, YEAH, I BURNING UP FOR A SERIOUS FIGHT" a loud voice yelled with excitement "COME ON YOU FOOLS, LETS SEE WHO'S THE STRONGEST ONE HERE."

Jellal immediately recognize the servant with the black vest and white scarf as the same one he saw in the subway station. The servant was ridiculously enthusiastic to fight the opponents in front of him as he charged up the flames in his hands.

"Ah, it's this idiot again" Lancer frown as another troublesome person enter the fray.

"Hmm, attacking wildly and with no coordination, a foolish man indeed" Saber said as she analyzing the idiot in front of her.

"OI, SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE, I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO BURN YOU GUYS UP" Archer yelled with a ticked off expression.

"Archer, quiet down. We can't just run head long into this situation. " a blonde woman said as she disciplines her servant with a whip "Ah what do we have here, is that perverted stripper from yesterday."

"And here we have that charming lady who trapped me in that reality marble and ambush me" another sarcastic remark by Lancer.

Jellal was still clueless as to the whole situation. Because of how much confusion he was in and being left in the dark, Jellal finally got the nerve to speak.

"Okay, I don't know what's happening but who are you people and what do you want. What is up with all this fighting and strange powers?"

Lucy took pity on Jellal since this was the second time he got caught up in Holy Grail Wars without having anything to do with it. An innocent bystander he was, and to make matters worse he unknowingly summoned a Servant, making him the 5th master to enter the battle. But it all seem too coincidental, Jellal clearly doesn't know anything about the world of mages or about the war, yet he bypass her reality marble and had the necessary runes to summon the strongest Servant to battle. She guess that strange marking on Jellal's face might have been the cause of all this; whoever grafted the Mark of Titania into his face, must be someone who is interested with the Holy Grail.

"Archer, we are going to help Saber's master, it be more beneficial to us." Lucy said as the Her Servant gave her the wide eye look.

"What"

Lucy realized this was a perfect time to earn an early alliance. Knowing that the new master isn't well verse with magic, it is easier to deal with him later on without having to kill him. In fact, he probably has a better chance of survival if they were to join up.

"Hey guy with the blue hair and weird tattoo, we're going to help you against this perverted exhibitionist. I know you are a bit confused right now but I will fill you in after we dealt with Lancer"

Jellal was a bit hesitant to accept the offer of help. Could he trust this girl? He looked at Saber, who gave a piercing stare at the blonde girl, signifying her distrust. Then he looked at Lancer who also gave a very annoyed look as he was about to face a potential problem.

"Master Jellal what's your decision, can we trust the girl? At the present it may be a good idea to garner some help. I don't sense any dishonesty in her voice, though she may be up to something. But note that in the end every servant or master must be defeated as this war goes on."

Jellal took in the words of wisdom from his servant to heart. But he started to wonder who she is and why is she here? Why was she so concern about him when they just meet? It felt like she was putting her life on the line for him.

"Saber, what would you do in this situation? What do you thinks I should do?"

"I can't answer that for you, only you alone can make this decision and I can only abide by it and follow." Saber said with a serious tone. "But no matter what choices you make, I will follow them."

Jellal didn't understand his servant's words, it reminded him too much of his days in slavery. The grim days he endured as a helpless worker who follows the orders from his masters without hesitation.

"Are you ok with that, why would you blindly follow orders like that? Why would you put so much faith in me when you're so strong?"

His Servant turns and gave Jellal a surprise hug to calm him down and reassured him. The only problem is that Jellal's face collided with her armor breastplate as she did so.

Clunk

"Ouch" Jellal yelp as his face was smashed into the cold metal.

His servant however didn't notices as she spoke her mind.

"I trust you with my life because I know you, Master Jellal. You are caring and thoughtful to everyone around you. The reason you were able to summon me is because your kind heart reach me and I awoke to protect you."

Jellal couldn't help but shed a small tear in his eye from her speech. He felt all the fear draining from his body. He felt stronger.

"What is your order master" Saber said with her usual soft smile.

"We are going to trust her and accept her help for right now. " Jellal said with confidence as he turned to Lucy. "Okay, Ms. You got a deal, so help us against this guy."

Lucy felt relief in his answer and order Archer to comply with the new situation. A great weight was lifted from her shoulders

Now Lancer was against two servants. The tide of battle still was against the unlucky servant.

* * *

><p>Lancer was puzzled as to why he didn't attack them during that long sappy scene between Saber and her master. He though he must have been touch by such a vibrant display of fluffiness that he didn't realize the tough situation he was in.<p>

"It two to one now," Lancer thought to himself as he listed the options available. He already decided that retreating is the best course of action. Since his target was now a master, it was against the rules to fight him until the others were summoned and anymore fighting would be pointless. The only problem about retreating was that he was cornered; he needed to fine an opening between the two servants to escape this battle.

**"Hidden Fire Form-Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Arrow"**

Archer launches a gigantic flaming blade at Lancer with killing speed

**"Ice-Make: Shield"**

Lancer blocks the arrows destructive blast with a gigantic wall of ice but despite avoiding the first attack, Saber came charging in with her sword. He manages to parry with his spear but was pushed back afar by the combination of these two servant's attack. He now had to form a strategy.

"Agh, there no opening to attack let alone to escape this battle" Lancer thought as he scan the area "I guess I have no choice but to use my special talents, since there is two girls here it should work quiet effectively."

Lancer gave out a sparkling aura to his targets and ripped his shirt off to reveal a well build muscle body. He flexes his muscle slightly and stares at his opponent with a serious but heartfelt look that glitter his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing" Archer said with a confused look.

"He stripped again, yep he is a super perverted demonic repulsive enemy-to-all women-in-the-world super deviant" Lucy added with a disgusting look on her face.

Saber and Jellal nodded in agreement as Lancer was shocked that his super ability had no effect.

Saber then realized something. "Hmm interesting, just now you were using charm ability, Lancer"

"Yeah, I guess my Mystic Face ability doesn't work on people with high magic resistance or powerful mages looks. Normally when I stare intently at people of the opposite gender they seem to be easier to deal with." Lancer replied with embarrassment. "I guess I should have thought about that first."

"Wait, then why is it necessary to strip your clothes off in the first place, if you just need to stare at you target" Lucy noted.

"Wait, I strip. When did that happen?"

"He doesn't remember it happening."

Lancer regains his composure and decided to negotiate with the others.

"Look I know this is a tad too late Saber, but if this fight goes on, the normal people will start to notice our destruction."

Lancer signifies at the crowd of people that have gathered bellow in witness of the damaged building both of them were on. Fire trucks and ambulance had already arrived on the scene to quell the chaos.

"We servants should all know that the Grail Wars have yet to begin, so our fighting is pointless at the moment. Saber, since your master just summoned you, I have no point in killing him anymore until the war begins. Let us fight when the time is right and we are on fairer grounds" Lancer negotiated with all his cunning to appeal to Saber's honor.

Saber understood fully with a nod and replied "Ok Lancer, we will finish this another time, but when the time comes be prepared."

Archer, Impulsive as he was, didn't approve with this arrangement. He powered up his flames and charged at Lancer.

"YOU COWARD, DON'T WEASEL AWAY FROM A FIGHT LIKE THAT. I WON'T LET YOU GET OFF THAT EASILY."

"You idiot, don't attack him" ordered Lucy.

"Hmm, your servant is too reckless and hot-headed, you better get a better grip on him" Saber said as she criticized the blonde for not controlling her servant properly.

Archer lunged up with fire burning on the palm of his hand and prepared to strike Lancer.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**

Archer slammed his fist through Lancer chest with incredible force and power that a shockwave was even produced. The magnitude was so over whelming that even Saber was a bit surprised about it. There was no way Lancer could have survived such monstrous power.

Archer, who was about to celebrate his victory over Lancer, realized that he hit something harder than stone. Lancer's lifeless body began to crack and turn into ice. He had swapped himself with a decoy at the last second without anybody noticing.

**"Ice-make: Clone"**

Lancer had escape from certain doom and now he was clear to make his escape from the chaos. He appeared next to the hole in the wall that was caused by Archer's destruction and mock him.

"Ha-ha, better luck next time, Flame breath. Maybe you get luck and get an actual brain in your head" he said as he jumped out and disappeared.

"THAT ASSHOLE, I WILL BEAT HIM UP NEXT TIME"

* * *

><p>Jellal was relieved that this nightmare was all over. He sighed and drop to his knee in relieved. Saber also gave a sigh of relieved and walks towards her master.<p>

"Master Jellal, how are you holding up from your encounter" Saber said with concern over her face.

"I am fine, Saber. But thanks for saving my life and defending me from that ice guy." Jellal said with happiness. If you hadn't come when you did, I would have been dead by now. "

"True, but you are the man who had the will to summon me; I heard your voice through the darkness when you called for help. The place I was in before was dark and lonely but when I heard that voice I felt a warm light in that abyss that guided me out of the darkness. For that I am truly grateful you, Master Jellal."

Jellal blush a little; the girl was way too honest with her thought that it was a bit embarrassing to hear them.

Suddenly Saber gave Jellal another one of her hugs, this time however Jellal hit his head too hard on the metal breastplate that he was knock unconscious in an instant.

Saber not realizing that she caused it, yelled repeatedly if her master was alright.

"Eh, Master Jellal, are you ok? What happen to you? Master Jellal!"

Lucy and Archer looked at the scene with a clear sweat drop on the face as Saber repeatedly shook Jellal's head to snap him back into consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time we are going to introduced another new Master. Who could it be?<strong>


	6. Lineage

**Sorry it took a while to finish this one. i haven't got much reviews so it hard to be motivated to write this fanfic.**

**thanks to hurricaneclaw for being my only reviewer so far**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Mashima and Type-moon does**

**Chapter 6: Lineage**

In the City of Era, high above the mountains stood the headquarters of the Magic Council. Being the highest authority in the world of magic, the Council members deliberate among themselves to balance the existence of magic between mages and ordinary people.

Two rune Knights appeared in front of the Council to report their findings regarding the unavoidable war looming in Magnolia City. They approach a dark room were the council members sat anonymously in the void wait eagerly for their report

"Lahar, we require a status update on the Holy Grail War, How many of the Holy spirits have been summon"

The first knight who had long black hair and wore a pair of glasses replied

"As of yesterday we have confirmed the arrival of Saber, bring the total to five. We expect that within the next 3 days that all of them will be summon."

"Good, that timeline give us some leeway to prepare our countermeasure if this war goes south. Doranbolt, has there been any issues between the current masters."

The other rune knight with short black hair and a scar on his chin step up into the light and gave his information to the council.

"Both Assassin's and Rider's masters have been quiet, Sir, But there has been a skirmish of sorts between Archer and Lancer in the last two days. The results of their battle lead to some troublesome consequences."

"Exactly what kind of consequences"

"There battle was apparently witnessed by a bystander and worst that bystander was a regular human with no magical power."

The Council were all shocked about the transpire news that came from Doranbolt. The quickly argue among themselves before calming down and returning to listen the rest of the Rune knight's report. Doranbolt then spoke up once again.

"As per countermeasures, we were planning on taking care of him ourselves if the masters fail to do so themselves but something unexpected occur."

"Yes, what happen, Rune knight, speak up?"

The Rune knight himself seem somewhat unsure if what he was going to say sounded possible. Not once had this kind of occurrence has happen before and he felt somewhat reluctant to say his next words. Lahar seeing Doranbolt confusion over there finding decided to aid him and finish the report.

"The non-mage human who saw what happen, he manage to summon the servant Saber into battle."

The council stood silence by the news. A regular civilian summons a servant without having prior magic experience or even a known magical lineage. Not to mention it was the strongest servant in terms of power that they were talking about.

"Thank you, Lahar and Doranbolt for your report, you are excuse until further notices" the council said as they now had much to discuss with the new turn of events.

The two rune knights left the room quietly and resume their duty.

* * *

><p>On the far side of Magnolia City was the seaport where ships dock and pass as they pleased during their voyages. During the day, the ports are extremely busy with sailors unloading their precious cargo and fisherman selling there livestock. And then there where the foreign tourists who have come from all around the world to enjoy the view of city life, seeking the majesty that been known as Magnolia City.<p>

One of these particular tourists was a short young girl with vibrant blue hair and greenish brown eyes. In her dark yellow dress she departed from the boat she was on with her brown luggage bag.

Her name was Levy McGarden, and unknown to the populace around her she was a mage.

"Wow, so this is the Magnolia city, it so much cleaner and brighter than the Capital" she said with amazement in her eyes."

Levy left the ports and decided to explored the vast city some more to pique her curiosity. To the people around her, they were astonished by her fairy-like appearance and bright fashion. She walk unaware of their gazes and instead took to the sights and marvel at the giant skyscrapers and landmarks.

After a day of exploring, she rented her room at an inn and retired to a room, carry the large brown bag with her. As she arrived, she immediately locks her door and unpacks the large suitcase. In the suitcase was a mysterious large box that contains an array of black feathers with iron stubs. She arranges the items into a pattern on the floor and then reached out for a certain book. Using it as a guide line, she drew an elaborate and complex magic circle around the black feathers using a pen. She then reach into her pocket and took out a shiny stone of black onyx and placed it in the middle. After checking her notes one more time she finished her drawing and sigh with relief.

Levy gazed up and looks at her ceiling with dismay, she began to question if she truly wanted to keep going forward with her plan. Did she really want to prove to them that she was a worthy mage, that those who look down on her were wrong? Or did she want the acknowledgement and praise that she never got from them? She sat back and remembers the entire events that lead her here.

* * *

><p>Three months ago.<p>

In Era, there's an academy for mages that provides education to all those who are gifted with magical powers. The Dreyar Academy of the Magical Arts is one of the most prestige schools in the world of magic, mages who have great talent come to this school to learn and hone their skills.

Levy attended the academy and was one of the top students there having excelled in academics despite her magical linage only running up to two generation. As a mage though, her magical talents were subpar at best compare to the other noble lineages. Her fellow mages of higher status often gave her insults or pompous bragging when near her just to prove that they were superior. One in particular gave her grief beyond comparison to the others.

"Sorry, Levy I didn't see you there, your childish short body was too small that my line of sight fail to catch you" said a young blonde women with the vulgar personality as she supposedly accidentally step on her."

Lucy Heartfilia: the current successor of the Heartfilia family's magic style and one of the most talent mages in the academy. She had it all, a gorgeous supermodel body, wealth, fame, and one of the most prestige magical lineages in histories. Levy couldn't help but felt inferior to this queen of everything.

"Oh it fine, with how big your chest is and how blonde your brain is, your intelligence must be slowly sapping away. You better watch out other people may start to wonder if your stupidity is contagious."

Despite how childish their insults were, they both had a mutual dislike of one and another. Levy consider Lucy to be her rival, she could never beat her in anything no matter how hard she tried. She always gets slightly better grades then her. Always first place in the student ranking when she is second. Heck, even her bust and curves beat her by miles.

"What was that, you blue smurf, you want to try out my new head lock." Lucy gnarled in angry

"You know it true and the correct term is Smurfette you illiterate blockhead"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Levy you got to stop picking fights with Ms. Heartfilia. At this rate you be getting in troubles with all the other nobles" said a tall man with orange red hair and wore a large brown top hat.<p>

"He is right Levy, while Ms. Heartfilia is more lenient when it comes to respect from the lower class, other nobles will surely take your action as a sign of rebellion" said another tall man with strange black hair that was comb into looking like a bean spout.

Levy sat in the cafeteria with her two friends who were worried about her constant bickering with the blonde. The man to her left with the hat was Jet, and to the right with the hairdo was Droy. The three had been childhood friend since forever, and they were always close. Jet was a mage who is master of the God Leg, which allows him to run at high speeds; he is currently the ace member of the track team. Droy was a botanist who can manipulate and control plants, his love for plants is so great that he refuses to eat them and was strictly a carnivore which sometime worried Levy as he has been gaining a few pounds.

Both of them were always a tad to affectionate when it came to her. While she could only see them as her brothers, they had confessed to her about their feelings a few years back and she instantly rejected them in seconds. They were kind people but she didn't really see them as potential lovers.

"Jet, Droy, we can't keep taking this crap, sooner or later we got to stand up for ourselves. Just because they are of nobility doesn't mean they can treat us like dirt."

"They treat us like plebeians, Levy, and that what we are in this academy. Look at least they have the dignity to treat us like humans and not some moisturize substrate." Dory corrected Levy despite being a tad too literal.

"But, they segregate us and always demand thing from us, it just wrong" Levy protested.

"Levy, the magical word is different than the normal world, class and power is everything that determines your worthiness in society. I mean most of us were normal humans who didn't believe in magic until we discover our powers, so of course they are going to treat us differently like foreigners."

Levy was going to try and argue but she knew her friends where just worry about her. Every mage that came from nobility where powerful and they simply couldn't match up to them.

Then the bell rang, Levy and her friends went to class and decided to drop the matter. She was bitter that both of them were spineless but they had good reason to be.

"Good day students, today I will briefly discuss our agenda for the week before moving on to review the next exam, be prepare for it is about the core principles of magical circuitry"

In the center of Levy classroom, was man of average height with long green hair that had two antennas like stub sticking out. He wore a maroon jacket with fancy lacing and black boots.

Levy's instructor was a man named Professor Fried Justine, the famous and great rune mage who was known for his Dark Ecriture magic. He is a renowned noblemen and a great lecturer with his magical lineage going back over nine generations. It been rumor that he has decided to participate in the upcoming Holy Grail Wars and been automatically favor to win the blood battle royal.

Despite his prestige, he was a bit stern and old fashion in his teaching. Most of his beliefs are by the book and he often argued against revolutionary ideas when it came to politics.

"Ah, yes and I believe that today each of you have a research report that you must present in front of the class."

Research paper were also very frequent assignment in his class, he wasn't an easy teacher to take as many students knew.

Levy waited for her turn as she sat back and listen to the other presentation. None of them were interesting in the least. A few were about simple magical circuits or mystic eye magic but not one of them presented any worthwhile information. Even Droy's research into mandrakes was lackluster at best.

When it was her turn she decided to spice things up with her topic.

"My name is Levy McGarden and my topic is the revolutionary concept of the Second Origin Release "

A few people look intrigued but the majorities were somewhat annoyed about her topic.

Levy's thesis was that a mage's power could be increased through effort, experience, and knowledge rather than increasing magical potential through that of a mage's heirs. She stated that every mage had a second release container that could be used in due time with training and hard work. If one was successfully able to unlock the container, their magic level would increase dramatically being equal to those in Nobility or even beyond.

However everyone in the room objected to her paper and called it a blasphemy to magic.

"It that even true, how can such a thing exist in the first place"

"Hmm, the plebian witch just want to be acknowledge"

"She from which family again, her ancestor is nothing more than commoners and uncouth civilians"

Levy, who could take the insult, defended her stance.

"Your wrong, the second container does exist, while magical lineage is also a factor in judging how powerful a mage is, it doesn't mean that it the only thing that makes us powerful. If you were to train through hard work eventually that gap can be overcome. Beside should a society be built on hard work and determination rather than through elitism and class?"

"LEVY THAT ENOUGH"

The load voice came from Professor Justine who had clearly been a bit angered about the whole presentation.

"Levy, while your paper does state some interesting details, it all still conjecture."

Levy felt a cold shiver in her body when her teacher spoke those words.

"Even if what you say is true, the Magical Lineage of a person is far more than just power level. As each generation passes on to the next, the bloodline evolves and each heir is supremely more powerful than their predecessors. The decedent inherits talent, skills, and strength far more potent than simple magic level. Fundamentally, it is evolution."

"But that just…." Levy was speechless; she didn't want to argue with Fried

"Sorry I can't let wayward ideas affect my class, lineage is sacred ideal uphold by all mages. You are truly still naive if you take it so lightly." Fried scolded her as he reaches for her paper. In an instant he tore it up into many different tiny pieces. "If one cannot honor the ancestors of those lineages who have served the world well then one has no right to become a mage"

Levy helplessly saw her paper ripped into chucks of scraps. Why wouldn't anybody understand her, why was she always treated like this? It wasn't her fault that her bloodline wasn't so prestige as others.

She quickly left the rooms in tears, her friends tried to catch up with her but were cut short by the teacher who block their way.

* * *

><p>The following weeks weren't any better for her, in fact it been a living nightmare as her classmates where treating her more horribly than usual. She now was truly ostracized from the rest of the academy not even Jet or Droy had talk to her this whole week.<p>

She sat alone in the cafeteria reading her beloved books, unable to deal with the daggering glare that many gave her. It was through the sea of whisper that she caught onto an interesting conversation between the groups of mages behind her.

"Hey have you heard about the rumors about Heartfilia?"

"Yeah, I heard that she left the school to participate in the Holy Grail Wars. She even took one of those ancient artifacts with her."

"That so brave of her to participate, it a tremendous honor to be pick as a master by the grail and fight on behave of her family."

"She has a good chance of winning, probably just as much as Professor Justine. What servant do you think she will summon?"

"Well, if anything she probably has the power to summon a Saber class but that's normally left to chance, but I heard the artifact she took was one of those Dragon lacrima."

"No way, if she manages summoned a Dragon Slayer servant, her chances would skyrocket, those type of Heroic spirit are the most powerful warriors in all of Fiore's History."

Levy felt a tight churned in her stomach; she couldn't believe that her own rival could have managed to enter that competition. She envies over the fact that Lucy managed to put her life on the line to reach for the Holy Grail, something that she herself could never do.

She left the cafeteria and ran towards the library scolding herself and her inability to do things. As she walk back to her classroom a mysterious deliveryman appear in front of her.

"Umm hello Miss, do you know where Fried Justine is? I have a package for him."

Levy was surprise for a moment at his appearance. His face was hidden and he wore a rather dark cloak and hood.

"He is out today on some important business but I can give it to him."

The mysterious courier sighs with relief and gave her the package.

Before Levy got the chance to talk to the hooded figure he disappears leaving Levy alone in the corridor with his cargo.

"Hmm I wonder what it is, the package is quit heavy and it was wrapped very neatly.

"Suddenly she felt a vibe coming from the odd cargo in her hand. It felt like a magical aura that distorted the air around her. The vibe made Levy dizzy at first before she regains her balance.

Out of curiosity, she went to the quiet library where no one was there and against her better judgment opens the mysterious package that made the distortion.

As she unwrap and open the box, she saw a shiny gemstone in the shade of black. It then started to glitter vividly and illuminated the room in which she was in. the iridescent feeling that Levy felt was clearly coming from this beautiful stone. She took a closer look at the box; in the corner were an array of black feathers and iron stubs. Then she found a piece of parchment was nested between them and the onyx gemstone. On the parchment was a few words written in runes that Levy instantly read out loud.

**Iron Dragon Lacrima**

**Belongs to the Imperial Warlord and Iron Dragon Slayer**

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Fiore: X7? - X791**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah the Smurfette Joke was kinda lame, plz review, i really need constructive criticism and output<strong>

**Favorite character in FT: Gajeel !**


	7. The Man with Red Eyes

**AN: Enjoy chapter seven and please review :)**

**This one took me a lot longer to write up then the last one, so please enjoy the extra long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own this Mashima and Type-moon does**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:The Man with Red Eyes<strong>

In the inn where she stayed, Levy pondered on how she got here. Three months ago, she stole the artifact that belonged to her teacher, Professor Justine, and now she was preparing to enter the Holy Grail Wars. She stood in her room and stared at the circle that she drew, hopelessly compensating her situation.

According to legend, the Grail choses the mages that desired its power the most to become one of the seven masters. Levy wonder if she wanted to obtain the Grail. Her only reason for doing this in the first place was to gain acknowledgment from those who have look down on her. Of course there was the little rivalry she had with Lucy that she wanted to settle with her.

She rubbed her blue hair in anxiety as the fact that there was a chance that the Grail wouldn't choose her and everything she done would have gone to waste. Levy lead out a huge sigh and cuddled into a ball on the floor.

"What am I doing, if I enter this war I have a good chance of getting myself killed. And it I want to win this thing, I have to kill the other masters or servants. No matter how much I look at it. I am not suited for this war."

She didn't have much confidence in herself or her abilities but then she remembers that she made the decision to do this a long time ago.

"There no turning back now, it now or never, Levy" She said as she open her book and turn to the desired page "I will prove that I am a worth mages no matter what."

* * *

><p>Jellal open his eyes and realized that he was in his room at the apartment complex. He quickly remembers the incident at the college campus and got out of his bed. He then heard a calm smoothing voice at the corner of small room.<p>

"Master, are you feeling better" Saber said as she sat on the carpet with her legs cross.

"Ugh, I am okay. How long was I sleeping"

"About three hours, that blonde hair girl knew where you lived and I carry you back here."

Then a voice came through the door with a hefty tone.

"That because me and Archer where the ones that carry him here after the last time he got injured"

Lucy came in to his room with Archer in toll and lean against the wall opposite of Saber. Jellal's servant quickly gave a cold glare at the women and clenches her sword tightly. Her distrust toward the girl was still lingering. The blonde realize this and started to reason with the scarlet-haired servant before she started to use that blade.

"Oi, we just came here to talk. You may not have notice this but your master is clearly clueless of what's happen around him."

"Hmm, why should we trust you? You're just another mage looking for the Holy Grail. I am sure you know this, but we all have to fight each other eventually in this war. An alliance that will eventually break apart is something I wouldn't form in the first place" Saber retorted coldly

"Look Saber, we are trying to help your master survive this war. You may be powerful by your own right, but he has no knowledge of magic or how to fight. You wouldn't last a day if you decline our help."

As the two argue, Jellal spoke up and question the situation.

"Umm, I am bit confuse on what happening around me. First I end up getting kill two days ago when I witness you and that ice guy fighting. Then yesterday I was miraculously still alive and beating but then the ice guy who stabs me came back to finish the job. After which a girl materialized out of thin air to defend me but end up smashing my head into her armor. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Master Jellal, I am terribly sorry about that, I didn't know my hugs can give people concussions"

"Huh, that what happen?"

"Ack hmm, back on topic, to answer your question, Jellal. I should explain the mess that you have gotten yourself into" Lucy interjects into the conversation.

* * *

><p>"The Holy Grail Wars, Wait is it some sort of competition between athletes"<p>

"No, it more of a battle royal between seven mages who fight each other until only one person remains standing."

"Mages, like in people who can use magic" Jellal question with confusion in his face "Wait; this is kind of hard to sink in all at once"

Lucy couldn't blame Jellal; most ordinary people would have been in disbelief in the existences of magic since their whole lives have been lived in ignorance of such power. He probably didn't know how much of his daily life was being affected by magic or even how much of human history has been falsified to keep magic a secret. She decided to give him the general details.

"Mages, also known as Wizards, are wielders of magic, using their magic power to cast spells and employ magical objects. They comprise only about 10% of the living population of the world, with the remaining 90 % being what we call normal people. Magic power is the energy which allows Mages to employ Magic, and it is composed of Eternano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their magic power. When the container becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body: after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal."

Jellal somewhat understood what the blonde was saying but it took time for him to absorb the information. He felt skeptical at first but if magic did exist, it would explain the strange events that have been occurring lately.

With a nod of understanding from Jellal, Lucy continued. "Now for the Holy Grail Wars in which you have enter as a master in."

"The War for the Holy Grail is the competition that decides the ownership of the Grail through intense battle royale. Every hundred years, the Great Grail gathers the Eternano in the air and choices seven mages to compete in the war. Since the Grail is an omnipotent force of magic, whoever wins the war in the end, gets any wish they have to be granted by it?"

"So it like a wishing machine of some sort" Jellal ask with curiosity

"In a way it is like a wishing machine, but to earn the right to use the Grail is anything but simple. The Holy Grail Wars is in reality a death match between mages and according to the last few wars, there has been one or two survivors after the war. Normally, if your servant is defeated you are out of the running, but the easiest way to win this war is to kill the master. Since a servant is essentially using your Eternano, once you die the servant fades away."

Jellal made a huge shiver, it didn't occur to him that he enter such a bloody competition. He thought to himself, if he was going to survive at all. He didn't care about the Holy Grail or it power, he value his own life much more than a golden cup.

"Is there any way to drop out of the war, like raise a white flag?"

Lucy tried to answer his question, but she didn't know how to answer him. The Grail system didn't allow a master to withdraw for the War and no one has ever tried to give up.

"Well, there is one way, we could amputate your left hand." she said as she pointed at the strange symbol that had been etched on the back of his hand.

"Those are command seals; they symbolize the absolute authority of a Mage over a Servant, and are the holy marks that appear on the body of the Mage who become Masters for the Holy Grail War. If we cut off your hand, you wouldn't be considered to be a master anymore."

While Jellal at first consider the plan, he shutter in horror at the thought of losing his hand.

"Umm no, that sound like a terrible idea. I rather keep my hand. There got to be another way"

Lucy was silent; she did know any other way.

"Damn it, why was I chosen, I have absolutely nothing to do with this war or magic. Why is this happening to me, I am really going to get myself kill like this." Jellal was starting to panic; he became scared about the whole ordeal. What was he supposed to do?

Saber who was silent this whole time finally spoke.

"Master Jellal, please calm down, I know that this is hard for you" She said as she patted him on his head "but you must be strong and brave this war to the bitter end. You have face your fears and put out your doubts or else you will fail without every trying to defend yourself."

Although the Servants' words felt like scolding, Jellal found relieve over her words just like the last time. Saber had a kind and gentle smile that could ease any fear he had for his life. She knew how to cheer him up and he felt safer with her.

"Don't worry, Master Jellal, I will make sure that you survive this war. I am your servant but I am also your knight and I will protect you no matter what happens."

Jellal blush a little due to Saber comment, he could never imagine any girl who would say those words to a guy. Archer on the other hand, who was the furthest away from them, was somewhat amused by Saber comment. Both Lucy and the Servant noted the situation was like a majestic knight protecting his fair princess and comforting her except for the fact that the gender roles where completely reversed.

Then suddenly Saber made an outburst.

"That it, I know what can cheer you up, a piece of strawberry cake" the servant said with delight in her eyes.

"Huh, Strawberry cake" Jellal said in confusion.

"Yeah, nothing can cheer you up more than a piece of strawberry cake, the creamy fillings, the sweet aroma, the delicious taste. Let me get you one from that cake shop I saw."

The servant joyfully left the room with enthusiasm and disappear.

"Wait, you idiot your still new to this world!" Lucy yelled at Saber but to no avail. "Archer, follow her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"Huh, why do I have to do it?"

"Remember what happen when you were wondering around by yourself and you ended up destroying that clock tower."

"No"

"Remember the punishment technique I gave you. Oh wait, which one was it again, **Technique 12: The Back-Crack Bridge** **or Technique 31: Studly Bomber**."

Archer face went pale for a second before he gave in and left the room. Jellal notice that he was shivering from some unpleasant thoughts.

Jellal realized that he had one more question for the blonde girl. He had notice that Archer and Saber where somewhat similar to each other and now he wondered who where they exactly. To him they didn't seem to be people of this era; both of them wore attires that would have been common three hundred years ago.

"You're wondering about the Servants aren't you, Jellal. I didn't want to tell you about them with those two in the room. Their origin is a very sensitive area so I had to order him to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"To answer that I will have to go back three hundred years ago before the first Grail Wars"

* * *

><p>Levy finally muster the courage to summon her servant, it took a while for her to prepare herself mentally. She was hoping that her servant was one of the three knight classes but more than likely they were already summoned. At the current situation she couldn't be picky about it.<p>

Before she started the ritual, she recalled the identity and the legend of the Heroic Spirit that she was going to summon. Levy had research about him constantly during her boat ride to Magnolia City and had read all her books twice to get a clear mental image.

Gajeel Redfox: the Iron Dragon Slayer who lived three hundred years ago. The date of his birth is unknown but during his life he was one of the strongest conquerors of Fiore. Many called him a tyrant and a dictator when he became a warlord and ruled his small kingdom. But he was undeniably a fearless commander and a great warrior during his time.

* * *

><p>"Three hundred years ago, when the Three Great Sages founded the Holy Grail in Fiore, many mages and warriors came from all around the world to claim its power for themselves. Soon fighting broke out and they were corrupted by their greed and lust for power. Fiore became a bloody battleground of greed and destruction. "<p>

"What does this have to do with the Servants?" Jellal said.

"Well, When the Grail saw the destruction and fighting between those who were corrupted, it awoken and began to speak to those who were noble and just. It spread its influence across the Flore continent and pleaded for help from the legendary heroes that exist in Fiore at that time." Lucy explains.

"As stated by the Grail, if the heroes protected its power from the truly wicked, then it would grant them there wishes no matter how impossible they might be. Soon the Heroes of Fiore came and repelled the corrupted mages."

* * *

><p>"When the Holy Grail was found, Gajeel Redfox became intrigued by a voice he heard and set out to protect the grail from the corrupted. He along with the other legendary warriors of Fiore fought against the wicked but they also fought against each other for various reasons. There in Magnolia City he met a warrior on par with him, the one he called Salamander, Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel."<p>

* * *

><p>"The problem was that the Heroes weren't unified and fought amongst themselves. While all of them had noble intention of using the Grail for good, they had constant clashes of ideals and honor. The Grail called forth many different types of people: Knights, Outlaws, Rulers, Demigods, Thieves, and even one of them was a ruthless Tyrant from the east. Because of their differences, they never cooperated with one and another. And so one by one, the Heroes of Fiore fell, either by the corrupted mages or by one of their own. Eventually all of them met their demised but they all sacrifice their own lives to protect the Grail. Soon the Three Great Sages took action when they felt pity at all the noble heroes who died and created the Holy Grail Wars."<p>

"As stated in history the Great Sages put a stop to the fighting and the Grail gave the Heroic spirits of the fallen condolences for their sacrifice. Mavis Vermillion wrote the Rules of the Grail Wars, Layla Heartfilia designed the Vessels, and Makarov Dreyar took the spirits of the fallen and created the Servants."

* * *

><p>"…. And so after seven years of fighting, Gajeel met his demise on X791 along with his rival Salamander with a fight to the death."<p>

Levy recited the story one more time before she started to feel empathy towards the Tyrant, he was probably not the best of people but he was a noble soul who was chosen to protect the Grail. But before she sidetracked too much, she had to focus at the task at hand.

Her research concluded that the Dragon Slayer was combatable with only a few classes: Lancer, Assassin, and Saber. She did note that for some strange reason all Dragon Slayers where unable to become Rider due to sever motion sickness, which sounded kind of odd but she quickly dismissed it. Levy pray that she could summon a worth class for Gajeel.

She closed her eyes and began to chant.

"By the Great Sage of the Past, Makarov Dreyar and the Heroic spirits who fell in protection of the great power, hear my pleas. In honor of the fallen and in grace of tradition, I pay respect to the Heroes of Fiore, Guardians of the Holy Grail and noble throughout. I, Levy McGarden shall enter the Holy Grail Wars as one of the Seven and call forth the Black Iron Warlord as my Servant."

As she said those words, a burning pain was felt on her hand. The Command seal was now visible to her; she had succeeded in the summoning.

"I called forth Gajeel Redfox, King of Conquerors"

"In an instant, red light enveloped the room Levy was in and blinded her. The circle that she drew glow in radiance as the environment shook violently. Smoke and ashes envelop the room and Levy squinted to see a black figure."

* * *

><p>"So there are seven classes of Servants in the war." Jellal said as his brain process the information that Lucy told him.<p>

"Correct, because summoning even one heroic spirit is a miraculous occurrence, summoning seven in their pure forms would be beyond the Holy Grail's power. Thus, to facilitate the process, Servants are summoned into one of seven vessels prepared beforehand. These vessels are classified based on their primary roles. Heroic Spirits can be summoned into any "class" that reflects the abilities they had in life."

"There are seven classes of Servant; Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker.

Jellal wonder to himself how Titania's past life was like to earn the Saber class title. It was true that she was skilled with a sword and could change armor, but he knew next to nothing about her life three hundred years ago. All he knew about her was that she fought to protect the Grail but eventually met her demise protecting it.

"Ah, but your one lucky guy to summon the strongest servant class, I am a bit jealous but my dragon slayer, Archer, was only compatible with only two classes and I didn't want him to end up to become a Berserker."

"Hmm, what wrong with the Berserker class?"

"Well they are very powerful Servants, rivaling that of the three knight class in raw strength, but they're the embodiment of madness. The Eternano consumption and insanity of the Berserker class has made them incredibly difficult to maintain and control. They have generally brought about their own master's ruin and even their death due to their inability to control them."

"Only idiots and lower rank mages would summon such a creature to help them. Berserkers are the worst Servant to summon for this war."

* * *

><p>Levy stood there with shock as she saw the tall black figure in front of her. He wore a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges of iron and a distinctive wing-like ornament of black feather that cover one of his shoulders. He had red eyes that look like that of a snake and metal stubs that were pierced on his face. Levy also notice that his canine teeth where distinctively larger and his long black hair stretch out in a messy way. He was very imposing compare to Levy as he stood about more than twice her size with his tall muscular body.<p>

After a few seconds of silence, the red-eyed man smirked and gave out a huge laugh.

"Gi-hi-hi, finally after three hundred years of waiting I finally get summoned. This is too great, so long have I been trapped in the Pantheon of Heroic Spirits but now I get to fight strong opponents in this war." He said ignoring the scared girl in the corner."

Levy just realized something, she had summoned the worst servant possible for this war and now her survival level just hit zero.

The Red-eyed servant then notices the blue haired girl in the corner and gave the scariest smirk that she ever saw.

"Gi-hi, Yo Shrimp, Are you strong enough to become Berserker's master?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am glad i finish this chapter, this took a lot of effort on my part.<strong>

**anyway i guess should list which character are the servants**

**Archer= Natsu**

**Saber= Erza**

**Lancer= Grey**

**Berserker= Gajeel**

**and there is three more of them!**


	8. Vol2 Prologue

**It been 2 years since I work on this story. I felt bad for never really working on it and I wasn't really sure that I was going to continue to write it.**

**But I remember how fun it was creating this Fanfic.**

**Please enjoy this long over due chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tails and Type-moon owns FSN.**

* * *

><p>Vol. 2 Prologue<p>

The Servants of the Holy Grail

Once they were the Heroes of Fiore who came and protected the Grail from the evil magus who sought its godlike powers.

As the Heroes fell in battle, their souls were absorbed by the Grail and they ascended into divine beings called Heroic Spirits.

Now these spirits live in the Throne of Heroes, waiting to get summoned by a Master.

The Third Holy Grail War has begun

* * *

><p>The Magic Council had gathered once again for another meeting. Everyone had been on edge for the last month or so waiting for all the Servants to be summoned. They had all grown weary of the insuring destruction that follows during a Grail War.<p>

In the Council's large chamber, the two rune knights, Lahar and Doranbolt, came once again to make their report.

"My lords, I bring news that Berserker been summoned to the mortal planes about an hour ago" Said Lahar as he approached the spotlight first. "Our familiars have just confirmed that the Master is a student of the Magic Academy, one named Levy McGarden."

The Council's members took a few minute to deliberate the news.

"Hmm, with Berserker's arrival, that makes six of them now" Said one of the Councilmen as he scratches his beard.

"So the only one left is Caster" another one said.

Doranbolt then made his way to the spotlight and sternly spoke his report.

"We have also confirmed the identity of Saber's Master." He said as he conjures an image of a young man with vivid blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye.

"His name is Jellal Fernandes, and it is as we fear, he is not a mage but an ordinary human being."

* * *

><p>Saber had arrived at her destination.<p>

She had traveled far and had navigated through busy streets and large crowds of the city to find this particular holy place.

She whisks her scarlet hair up in the air and stood proudly at the sight of…..

Magnolia Pastry Shop

The servant wasted no time and ran into the shop with glee. She gazed over at the various pies, cakes, and sweets with delight. One was a particular white creamy cake with a red fruit on top.

"Strawberry cake" Saber yelled

* * *

><p>Archer, who was order by his master to keep an eye on Saber, finds himself lost in the crowded areas of Magnolia City.<p>

"Damn it, why is this place so big." He proclaimed in annoyance. "I should just burn all these building to the ground just to make some space."

As he wandered around, the servant spotted a yellow machine with four wheels and the words "TAXI" engraved on the sides. He had seen this machine before when his master, Lucy used it to travel from one place to another. Intrigued by this discovery, he raised his hand and outstretched his thumb.

Archer would later regret this decision as he suffered a severe case of motion sickness while riding that yellow machine.

* * *

><p>Off in the hillsides away from Magnolia City, lies an old mansion surrounded by large thick trees. Around the premise, there was a fountain barren of all water and wilted rose bushes on the sides. While on the outside the luxurious mansion looked abandoned to anybody passing by, a young couple had recently moved in. The two of them sat in the musty library passing their time as they waited, surrounded by books and old paintings.<p>

The man was sitting on an armchair with his eyes closed and thinking about his plans. He had pale silver hair that spiked out from his head and wore a fancy blue-collar jacket with gold lacing and dark pants.

The woman on the other hand was reading the various books from the large library. Her pale skin and blue curly hair shimmered like drops of rain. She wore a dark blue rain coat along with a large hat and black boots.

Lancer materializes in the room and immediately bows to the man with respect and grace.

"Master, I have finished my task and await further orders" said the raven-haired servant obediently to the man sitting in the armchair.

The man stood up and put his cape on. "I have gotten word that another servant been summoned, with that the Grail Wars shall soon begin." He said

"It is time we put our plan into motion"

He strolled to the door as the woman stared at him. She however, puts her book down and walks to the other side of the room to grab her umbrella.

"It may rain tonight" she said coldly.

* * *

><p>In a certain hotel room in the city, Freed Justine stared at the ocean lost in his thought. He took out his sword and drew a unique symbol on the floor and mutter strange words.<p>

"It sad that this beautiful place will eventually become a battlefield, such pity that this is the will of the Grail"

He then turned to his Servant, who was standing next to him. A tall thin man who wore a metal visor that cover his eyes, stood dutifully at his master's side similar to a medieval knight.

"Rider, it is time"

The servant gave a smirk and sticks his large tongue out in delight at the ensuring battles to come.

* * *

><p>Terrified at what had transpired, poor little Levy was still frozen in fear at the sight of her monstrous Servant.<p>

Berserker was enormously tall, about twice the size of Levy, and had an imposing figure that could intimidate just about anyone. With his piercing red eyes, the metal stubs on his face, and long black hair, Levy would best describe this man as a barbarian from the old ages, who raided villages and crushed people's skulls just for fun.

It had only been an hour since she summoned him, and the Servant had already made himself at home at Levy's motel room. He rummaged through most of Levy's belonging, being intrigued by simple things such as a bar of soap to her reading glasses and to even a pair of her undergarments (which Levy was very embarrassed about).

However, Berserker was most fascinated by a simple metal fork that he found lying around. Much to Levy's disbelieve, He ate the fork and founded it rather delicious.

* * *

><p>It was a windy and cold night in Magnolia City. The darkness had arrived and covered the skies. Even the star's bright illumination were blocked by the thick clouds.<p>

It was the perfect night for Assassin to roam the city without hindrance, her orders from her master where clear and she had to carry them out swiftly. For the night was still young and another Servant was about to appear.

Suddenly a mysterious blue light appeared and thundered to the ground followed by an explosion. Assassin, noticing this odd disturbance, jolted up the high-rise to investigate.

There in the distance, as the dust settle, she saw him. A man standing in the middle of a blue magic circle wearing a large cloak and in his hand was a magic stave.

"Caster"


	9. Partnership

**Another Chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own this, Type-moon and Hiro Mashima does**

**Vol.2 Chapter 1: Partnerships**

"So it begins"

Lahar said as he and Doranbolt left the council chambers.

A few minutes ago, a confirmation alert on the presences of the new servant had reached their ears. With Caster's arrival, all seven of Servants were accounted for. However Lahar felt uneasiness about the recent news.

"Doranbolt, Are you sure that we couldn't get confirmation on Caster's master"

"Well, apparently our familiars where block off by the Servant as soon as he materialized into the mortal plane. Whoever is the master, clearly didn't want to be identify." Replied Doranbolt

Lahar stopped midway through the corridor, lost in thought. The whole war had been on his mind since it started but things have been strange lately.

"Hey, have you felt something been off these last few days"

"You mean with Jellal being a regular human or the unknown identity of Caster's master."

Lahar was hesitant at first to reply to Doranbolt, but since they were old friends he decided to explain his suspicions.

"It not just those two you mention but some of the other masters seem to have entered this war on special circumstances.

"Originally, Jude Heartfilia, head of the Heartfilia family, was suppose to have participated in the Grail Wars. He even summoned his Servant, Archer a few months ahead of time to secure a position. But he fell seriously ill two months ago which left him bedridden. Unable to fight in his conditions, Jude's Command Seals were transferred to his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Levy McGarden on the other hand, somehow manages to intercept a package containing the catalyst meant for her professor, Fred Justine. Beside the fact she manages to summon her Servant, it also happens that this particular catalyst was compatible with the last of the two classes."

"And last, Jellal Fernandes, a non-mage human who by chance summoned a Servant without a ritual or catalyst. Not only is that quite unbelievable, but the servant he summoned is possibly one of the strongest to date."

"It seems to me that in a normal circumstance, those particular three could never have become Master in the first place but by some certain circumstances, they all managed to have summoned a Servant in the end."

Doranbolt understood his friend's uneasiness, but this war had taken a toll on everyone and he felt that exhaustion had gotten the better of both of them.

"Come on Lahar, your just tired, it probably just coincidences that they got chosen. I mean ultimately it is the Grail who choice the Masters in each war, maybe it saw something in these people."

Lahar notices his friend trying to cheer him up from his gloom. He always did have a habit of over thinking things.

Maybe he was just tired after all.

* * *

><p>It was late at night in Magnolia City.<p>

Lucy had just finished her explanation to Jellal about magic and the Grail War. Jellal himself more or less had gotten the gist of her information but a more daunting question rose in his head.

"What am I going to do now?"

The question rang through his mind like a sledgehammer. He had to think about his situation as Master. How was he supposed to survive this war? Can he somehow reason with the other master? Will he have to kill someone? Can he kill someone if it comes to it?

Lucy noticed Jellal anguish as she glanced at his pale face.

"Anyway, given this odd circumstances we have, your best bet is to team up with us. Even if you have a very strong Servant, since you can't use magic you would be unable to support her and become a hindrance. So if we form a partnership of some kind, I can probably teach you a few magical spells that can help you, but in return your servant will have to fight along with Archer during the war."

Jellal looked up. He was happy about her helping him but there was still one problem with the plan.

"But I am your enemy; to win this war don't you need to kill me eventually "

Lucy frowned a bit but came up with an answer to Jellal's worries

"I don't need to kill you; I would simply have to defeat your servant to win. But the reason I decided to team up with you wasn't just out of pity that you gotten in to this mess because of me"

"But also I don't think I can win this by myself. You see, both of us need each other's strength to get through this. And don't worry, we will deal with that problem when the right times come."

Jellal felt reassured by her words. Though he did curse his current inability and uselessness, at least he wasn't alone now. He had Saber, Lucy, and even Archer helping him.

"Hm, those two are really late, I wonder what's taken them so long?" said Lucy

"If she was talking about that pastry shop about three blocks down, she probably be back by now."

Jellal then remember something he forgot to ask Lucy.

"Why did you decided to take part in this war"

Hearing his question, Lucy remembered a particularly fond memory. A memory she once had of her father, who was once a very kind man. The memory was emotional enough that she sat there silently, unable to answer.

"Lucy?"

Suddenly Jellal felt a searing pain from the strange marking on his hand. The Command Seal glowed in a radiant crimson light that covered the room. He looked up at Lucy, whose seal was also glowing. While she was also discomfort at the burning sensation, she calmly focuses the pain out of her mind.

The crimson light then burst through the air, and out came dozens of ancient symbols floating in Jellal's room. The archaic symbols came by the dozens fly through the tight space before settling on the ground and creating what looked like a magical circle beneath him and Lucy.

"What is this?" Jellal yelled in confusion

After the radiant light pulsated in the air for a minute, their circle disappeared and his room returns to normal.

As they catch their breath, Lucy replied with a huff.

"That was the activation of our Command Seals. You see, the Holy Grail Wars don't actually start until all seven of the Servants are summoned. So the Command Seal are dormant before that happens making it difficult to control our servants. But it looks like the last of them must have arrived already so the seal where awaken as a result"

"Why are these command seals so important?"

"Well, first of all it represents the Mage's absolute authority over the Servant. Without it, there's a good chance that the Servant might just kill you if he or she doesn't respect you enough."

Hearing her Word, Jellal shutter in fear for a few moments but then realize that Saber wasn't the type to kill without justification.

"Another function of the Command seal is that it can give out three Absolute Orders to your servant. If you look at your hand, you can see a number inscribed on the seal."

Jellal took a glance at the back of his hand; there he saw the number three beneath the elaborate seal.

"The seals allow you to take total control the Servant's actions using these Absolute Orders. They are extremely powerful. You can fully restrain a Servant entirely and suppress their magic if they disobey you. Or you can strengthen a Servant into accomplishing a certain task that would otherwise be impossible for them to do. But be warned, you can only use this three times and once the seal are undone, you no longer have command of your servant"

Jellal ponder his hand, realizing that this mark could have great potential use in the future.

"Master Jellal, are you are right"

He looked up and saw his servant haste through the door in a hurry.

"I just felt a surge of magic from your Command Seals; it looks like the battle will soon start."

As she rushes towards Jellal's side, the servant gave a cold glare towards Lucy. Taking a defensive stance, she put herself between the two masters and readies herself if she decided to attack them.

Jellal, immediately noticing his Servant's protective behavior of him, swiftly told her what had transpired.

"It ok Saber, I finally decided to team-up with her and form a partnership. She is our comrade now."

Saber hesitated at first. She clearly had distrust for Lucy and seems well aware of her true nature.

"Very well, since this is your will, Master, I will comply" she said as she loosens her stance.

Saber then gave a little smile on her face in anticipation of something important.

"Since we have forged an alliance between us, let us celebrate and eat the delicacy known as….."

"Strawberry cake"

Both master chuckle a bit. Apparently the Servant's fascination over the cake was apparently strong enough to erase her suspicions.

"Let me get some plates then." Jellal said as he got up and walk to his kitchen in the other room.

As Jellal left, Lucy, who was wondering about the whereabouts or her servant, was caught off guard by Saber's sudden words.

In a very harsh tone, Saber wasted no time to speak about her thoughts on Lucy.

"Even though we are working together, let me give you a warning. If you decide to betray us or if you lay a single finger or on my master or even hurt him, you will have to answer to me."

Lucy with a terrify expression on her face, try to reassure the Servant who had materialized a sword and pointed it right at her.

"I would never do such a thing"

Her words didn't faze Saber. She kept her sword up and spoke again.

"In this War, we will eventually have to fight each other. The longer this partnership goes, the harder it would be to break it. I see it in your eyes, you desires the Grail's godlike powers to fulfil your own wish and I can tell that you would do anything to meet your goals. You would stop at nothing until the Grail becomes yours and yours alone. "

Her words hit Lucy very hard; they shatter her resolve and moral like talons from an eagle. She sat on the floor speechless in the presence of the Servant. Saber may have been too harsh with her words but they had a chilling touch of some truth in them. She couldn't bear the weight of it.

Suddenly strange noise came from outside of Jellal's door. Sounds of chattering and footstep creep up to the doormat. Both Saber and Lucy jump up and ready themselves for a sudden attack.

The door swung open and a loud voice came roaring in.

"JELLAL, YOU GOT SOME NERVE FOR MISSING OUR DINNER THAT I SLAVED OVER TO COOK FOR YOU GUYS."

The angry voice belonged to one of Jellal friends and his neighbor, Millianna.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE …FOR….THIS….."

Her yelling was stop short by the sight of the two beautiful girls in Jellal's apartment. Her shock left her in silence as Millianna stared wide eye at her friends "guest."

"Jellal has a girl over. No he has two girls over. He was so innocent when he was a kid but now."

Jellal who rush back into the room to calm Millianna down before she over react.

"Millianna wait I can explain this situation"

"JELLAL HAS BECOME A PLAYER."

"WHAT"

"It will start with one or two girls. Then he will have a new girl every week. Eventually he will have a harem and be surrounded by gorgeous girls in swimsuits"

Millianna quickly bolted out the door and left the apartment.

"Sorry for disturbing you guys I didn't see anything, just take care of him" she said as she rushes out to tell everyone else in the complex.

"Wally, Sho, Simon, Guess what there where girls In Jellal's room."

"What that impossible"

"I didn't know Jellal had so much dandiness in him"

"I didn't think he be interested in love or girls at all for that matter"

Jellal, who has never been this embarrassed in his life, drop to the floor and dazed over what had happen in a sea of grey.

"Jellal are you ok" yell Lucy as she tries to snap him from the recent trauma

Saber, who was oblivious as what just happen, responded.

"What a harem?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Archer was experiencing sever motion sickness, when trying to swing on a nearby playground.<p>

**AN: I was hoping to add some fight scenes in this chapter, but i had so much i wanted to add that i t pretty much became a set up chapter**

**Anyway please review and comment and thank you for reading this crossover**


End file.
